


谁告诉你我是Beta

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	

麦克沃伊在浴室里，冷水不断冲刷着他滚烫的身体，宁泽涛尽量压制住自己的信息素，但发情期时对Alpha信息素异常敏感的麦克沃伊还是迅速抬起头。大概是因为注射了抑制剂的关系，明明是风暴中心的麦克沃伊身上却并没有非常浓郁的味道，宁泽涛在他面前蹲下来，大概因为是来了异国之前又生病的关系，抑制剂的消退速度比平时要快不少，他看得出来麦克沃伊在很勉力地维持着清醒，不让自己顺从本能扑上来。

“卡梅隆，”他把抑制剂递到麦克沃伊面前，“如果你不想，我现在就给你注射抑制剂，我自己也会用，什么都不会发生，但是我会留在这里照顾你。”

麦克沃伊当然知道他指的是什么，一方面觉得自己居然感冒一次智商都低了居然真的觉得宁泽涛会是Beta，另一个声音却又在角落窃喜，你在这个时候把他叫来不就是为了让他和你做点什么吗。他抬头看宁泽涛，看得出来后者也忍得很辛苦，毕竟是个身体正常又处于精力旺盛时期的Alpha，发情期的Omega就在面前还能稳住已经很不容易了。麦克沃伊知道自己如果说不想，那么宁泽涛一定什么都不会做，即便是注射Alpha用的抑制剂压抑情欲也不会对自己做什么。

他想吗，麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛认真而澄澈的眼神，手指颤抖着伸出去拉住他的衣领将他扯向自己，另一只手拨开他手里的抑制剂，包装盒“啪”的一声落在地上，他很想。

Alpha的信息素在不大的空间里炸开，醇厚的茶香中和了空气中浓郁的牛奶味，刺激得麦克沃伊身体内的每一个都躁动起来，明明打了抑制剂但身体依然为面前的Alpha所沉沦。一场感冒让自己的抗药性都增强了吗，有时候麦克沃伊都很佩服自己，这种时候都还能发散一下思维，下一秒宁泽涛的舌头轻松地撬开他的唇瓣，身体前倾的同时将他压向自己，麦克沃伊就再也没有心思去想别的了。

宁泽涛原本圈在他腰上的手顺着背部线条往上滑，最后落到肩膀上，在麦克沃伊颈侧的腺体上轻轻按了一下，Omega发情期时腺体敏感，麦克沃伊被刺激得差点咬到舌头。“别，别……”他喘着气说道，宁泽涛舔去两人唇间牵连的银丝，将吻落在他的唇角，低声哄着，“没事没事，我不碰了。”

麦克沃伊把宁泽涛的衬衫揪得不成样子，全身都因为害羞和情潮泛着好看的粉色，他红着眼角难耐的在宁泽涛身上蹭动，这样简单的接触无法缓解他身体内部巨大的空虚，他需要Alpha的阴茎进来占有自己，他的身体已经为此做好了全部的准备。

“在这里做？”宁泽涛的手指探到他已经湿软的穴口，他也并不好受，阴茎早已勃起，内裤的束缚憋得他难受。麦克沃伊整个人几乎趴到他身上，吃力的摇头说道，“不要，去，去床上。”他的手伸进宁泽涛的衣服，流连在Alpha紧实的腹肌上。

宁泽涛打横抱起他，麦克沃伊现在不要说走路，连站起来都成问题。发情期时下身自行分泌的液体随着他位置的改变缓缓的从股间流下，麦克沃伊一只手松松的勾住宁泽涛的脖子，另一只手抚慰着自己的欲望。

把怀里的Omega放到床上之后宁泽涛飞快除去自己的衣裤，他让麦克沃伊翻身，自己俯身下去贴着他的背，火热的阴茎贴着他的大腿缓慢蹭动着。麦克沃伊呜咽一声，阴茎顶端渗出的液体沾湿了他的手，“就这样，卡梅隆你做得很好。”宁泽涛诱哄一样的说道，食指在柔软的穴口转了两圈之后蓦然伸进去，里面的软肉立刻缠上他的手指，他试着旋转，麦克沃伊的整个腰几乎都软下去。“不够……”他小声说道，宁泽涛又伸入一根手指，倾身过去舔舐他的耳垂，另一只手在他的乳头边打转，时不时捏一捏受到刺激已经挺立的乳尖。

几处敏感点都被宁泽涛掌握，麦克沃伊的头抵在枕头上，手中的欲望已经到临界点，而此时宁泽涛正在他后穴里探索的手指触到某一个地方，麦克沃伊浑身剧烈的抖了一下，精液溅落在手上。

“这里啊。”宁泽涛带着点小满足的说道，高潮后麦克沃伊微微失神，但这不够，他需要的不是这些。Alpha已经抵在他穴口的龟头昭示他即将要做的事，麦克沃伊的身体又一次兴奋起来。

“等，等等！”他突然想起一件很要紧的事情，“我不想怀孕。”Omega发情期如果不做任何措施怀孕率几乎是百分之百，麦克沃伊才来到中国，不想这么早就挺着肚子。宁泽涛倒也很尊重他，吻落在他的背上像是轻缓的安抚，“我猜你没有把床头柜里的东西丢掉。”麦克沃伊的脸埋在枕头里，“……嗯。”他很小声的回应道，听到身旁抽屉被打开翻动的声音。身后的Alpha退开一些给自己戴上安全套，这个时候他的确真心实意的感谢杨哥送这个给自己做生日礼物。

“我想看着你。”麦克沃伊说道，想要翻过身，但宁泽涛在这时候把着他的胯骨，挺腰将Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎尽数送进Omega已经自行充分润滑的后穴。

突然的刺激让毫无防备的麦克沃伊拉高声调叫出声，宁泽涛空出一只手抬着他的大腿在空中画了个圈让麦克沃伊面对他，他没有抽动自己的阴茎，也不需要，体位的改变对性器的摩擦挤压和麦克沃伊下意识的收紧穴口已经让他险些把持不住。

宁泽涛缓了缓，退出去一些，笑着低头看还在想要通过调整呼吸适应突然胀满的后穴的麦克沃伊，“现在你看着我。”麦克沃伊没有任何杀伤力的瞪了他一眼，大腿张开缠上宁泽涛的腰，手臂绕上他的脖颈。

这样无声的暗示宁泽涛自然完全会意，他压下麦克沃伊的腰，阴茎退出去后整根没入。大开大合的动作迅速而激烈，麦克沃伊咬着自己的嘴唇想要压住那些随着宁泽涛的动作从喉间不断冒出来的呻吟声，“别咬着，”宁泽涛的手指分开他的唇瓣，指尖在他的舌尖上点了一下，“叫出来，我想听。”

发情期对Alpha服从是Omega的天性，麦克沃伊没有再克制自己的呻吟声，那样缠绵的声音像是最好的催情剂，让本来就情动的两人更加难以自抑。

每一次进到麦克沃伊的身体里，宁泽涛都能感觉到阴茎被紧致的肠道包裹着挤压，吸吮，热情的缠着他仿佛不愿让他离开。身下人的喘息呻吟激起他作为Alpha的占有欲和征服欲，宁泽涛俯下身将吻印在他嘴唇所到的地方，他知道那些自己双唇啄起用力的地方最终会出现一个个吻痕，和他们结合的信息素一起宣示自己的所有权。

因为之前的每一次发情期都是靠注射抑制剂自己熬过去，麦克沃伊从未体会过与Alpha交合的快感，此刻他体会到了，Alpha的阴茎一次次进出，顶弄在他的敏感点上，让快感一阵阵从交合处漫到全身。他原本勾着宁泽涛脖子的手臂已经松开，手指本能的随着宁泽涛的动作在他的背肌上无规律的划着，好像这样能稍稍释放出体内累积得快要炸开的快感。

每个Alpha的阴茎都尺寸惊人，以保证他们能充分满足Omega并且干开他们的子宫口。麦克沃伊觉得整个身体沦陷，唯独下身承受着Alpha进出的地方感觉无比清晰。他甚至能清晰感受到宁泽涛阴茎上的血管，脑海中勾勒出它的形状长度。

滑腻的体液在交合的过程中不断被阴茎带出又带入，让两人的下身都湿得一塌糊涂。麦克沃伊觉得自己已经快要失去自我意识了，所有的理智和思考能力都被本能挤占，他本能的摆动着腰去迎合面前Alpha的动作，本能的叫出声，与宁泽涛的喘息声混杂在一起，本能的说那些平时想都不好意思去想的话；羞耻心这种东西，大概早就死了。

“舒服吗？”宁泽涛问道，情欲让他看上去更具有倾略性，“卡梅隆，你被我操得舒服吗？”他又问了一次，麦克沃伊让两人的唇撞在一起，舌头滑进他的口腔与他纠缠，“舒服。”唇舌分开后他诚实的说道。

宁泽涛轻笑一声，把他压回床上，下身狠狠挺进，“那就好。”

真他妈性感。麦克沃伊仰面看着他的时候想，将下巴扬起一些和他接吻。

Alpha的阴茎顶到一个地方，麦克沃伊下意识的说不要，心里却是期待与恐惧交织。宁泽涛顶到了他的子宫口，麦克沃伊想要向后退，但宁泽涛怎么会轻易放过他，“嘘，嘘，没事的，别怕。”Alpha安抚道，但动作却是与温柔的语气好不相符的激烈。

操进去，在他的体内成结，将精液射进他的子宫，标记他，这个天使一样的人就真正属于你了。Alpha的本能让他亢奋且躁动，即便他知道自己戴着安全套他们还不会有孩子也并不影响他对最后这个重要仪式的追寻。

麦克沃伊不知道自己还能做什么，宁泽涛前所未有的征伐让他有一种自己人都会被顶散架的错觉，他只能尽力去配合他的动作，顺从本心的放荡呻吟着，把自己最隐秘的地方，孕育子息的器官展露给他。

Alpha终于干开了自己身下人的子宫口，阴茎根部的结开始胀大，身体内部被撑开让人不舒服，麦克沃伊的脚跟蹭着宁泽涛的背，低声呜咽，“不要，难受，宁，我难受。”

到了现在退出来已经是不可能了，宁泽涛只能胡乱的亲吻着他的脸，手抚摸着他的背想要尽量分散他的注意力减轻他的不适，“很快了，你忍一会。”他的唇移到麦克沃伊的腺体，舌头舔弄着那里，他的结卡在麦克沃伊的体内，累积的快感在射精的过程中不断释放。

麦克沃伊失神的看着他，湿漉漉的眼睛勾得宁泽涛去亲吻他的眼睑，明明整个房间都是令人脸红心跳的气息和氛围，这个吻却带着纯洁的意味，“你真好看。”他说道。

“标记我。”如果是他的话，麦克沃伊想着，他愿意。宁泽涛温热的气息喷洒在他的腺体上，“如你所愿。”他说道，咬破了麦克沃伊的腺体。两股信息素交融在一起，比起生理，更多的是心理上巨大的满足，他完成了标记，他们之间有了AO间不可破的连接。

宁泽涛终于结束了射精，他抽出自己的阴茎，取下安全套打个结丢在一边后抱着麦克沃伊享受着高潮后的温存。

“我是你的了，”他说道，亲吻着怀中Omega的侧脸，“你也是我的。”他看着麦克沃伊身上星星点点的吻痕和留下齿痕的腺体，觉得心情从未有过如此的满足。麦克沃伊将自己的手指滑进他的指缝，靠在他的胸前勾起唇角。

哪里有这么多日久生情，从机场相见对视的那一眼，他们就已经一见钟情。

他们才认识十五天，但他们会携手好好走完一辈子。


End file.
